wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cutter
Cutter belongs to LV SpikeWings belong to Snowblossom of Thunderclan DO NOT STEAL, DANKE! 'Appearance' Speckled marks of silver line down her spine and slightly jagged edges of grey along the tip of her tail. She has green linings along her talons and some of her snout and ears. Though, the rest of her scales are of a rocky dirt color. Her eyes are of midnight blue, making her look more calm than she is. Around her left forearm, she has a bandage that she uses as a quill holder and serves as cleaning material. The scar underneath has healed, but she'd rather keep it. Not really built, Cutter can still pack a punch and fight back if needed. Yet, she's more of a defensive dragon than an offensive. Cutter likes to wear a saddle bag that holds spare books and quills as well as ink on the go. Her bag is dirt black, splotches of moss green and actual moss on the bag itself and a hole by the top right of the bag. It is usually always on her right flank. On her snout, she has a pare of glasses without a top frame to it. She's short sighted, which doesn't make her useful in spotting things from afar during flight or on the ground for that matter. She used to wear earrings, but hated them and took them out. So her ears still have holes on where they used to be. 'Personality' Being rather stubborn, Cutter is still someone to have a conversation with (If you get the chance). They could keep going until the end of time unless something else interests her. She's kind hearted and sweet when meeting dragonets or anything cute. Though, sometimes she can be cautious around dragons her age. Which can make her seem weird and creepy. Lover of books, she tends to stay by herself and read or study her work and tend the libraries. Sometimes her curiosity will even have her pick up other things, such as other animals and inspect them. Maybe even finding a book about whatever she had found. This will sometimes get her in trouble, like picking someone's belongings and walking away with it like a thief. She hates being in romantic relationships; Asexual. Therefore, it helps her do her research better and focus on what she finds more important. It also gives her more time to do what she wants on her personal time rather than whoever plans on dating her. Though, she decided to adopt a male SpikeWing egg and named him Dagger. She raised him in a way she hoped that he would take on her personality. Though, the dragonet took on being the isolation type. 'Strengths/Weaknesses' * Stubborn - This would most likely ruin or make a conversation. Though, she might start raising her voice at anytime. * Isolation - Giving her a plus and minus, she can do things with extreme focus, but she would be considered antisocial until she wants to go talk to someone. * Intelligent - Studying almost every interesting, she has gained intelligence from every little, or weird, thing she's done. Studies "What ever I study would help someone along the way, right?" * Biology - On a scale of one to ten, she is a nine when it comes to Biology. * Alchemy - On a scale of one to ten; she's rated a six. She has only done one transmutation, but it didn't work well for the rock and her little lab. * Astronomy - A perfect ten! She loves the stars and loves reading the books about the mysterious place above her head. One day, she wishes, she could have a little star for her own. And it would look good in her autobiography. Category:Females Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters